meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Diaries 3 Part 6
Little Cuddles: *Suddenly, he got shoot!* GAH! *Falls dead on the ground!* Cuddles: >_< NOOOOOO! MY SON DIED! What kind of evil monster could have shooted him!?!? *Petunia runs to Little Cuddles* Petunia: ;O NO! ;(, My little baby! Mr. Pickels: *Yes, HE is holding a pistol, he caused this!* You losers had no idea that I WAS the guy who summoned all The Zombies to come back from the dead AND shoot your Son! Huh? Cuddles: *Gasps* >:(, YOU DID THIS! I am gonna take you down! GRAAAAH! *Cuddles runs to him!* Mr. Pickels: Oh, no ya don't! *Uses a tazer at Cuddles, electrocuting him* Cuddles: ZAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mr. Pickels: You won't even be able to take me down, rabbit! *Zaps Cuddles, flying away* Cuddles: WAAAAH! *Still alive!* OW! Mr. Pickels: You see, guys. NOBODY is stupid enough to take me down! Familiar Voice: *We sees only his legs on top of the cabin* YOUR WRONG, TALKING PICKLE! Petunia: :O *Gasps* It's.... HIM! *Heroic tune plays* Narrator: *AS we sees the revealed guy on the cabin!* It was Disco Bear! *ALIVE?!!? YAY!* He returned from the city! Mr. Pickels: HEY! Disco Bear, *Chuckles nervously* <:), I didn't knew ya was part of the story. What are you doing here, old buddy? Disco Bear: You see, and we are not buddies, BUT, i somehow survived the fall as i was looking like i got killed off during a fall, but people thought i was funny and cool, so they wanted me to appear in this episode too and that's how i returned back to life! OH! YEAH! Good to be back! *Jumps down from the roof of the cabin, for jumping for sure down that roof* HAA-IAAH! Prepare for my SPIN ATTACK! Spin Attack, AWAY! *Disco Bear is spinning around and knocks Mr. Pickels down for now* Mr. Pickels: OW! *Falls on ground!* That hurt! Petunia: :,D Disco Bear, your alive! OMG! You have NO IDEA how much i actually missed you! *Kisses Disco Bear* Mwah, mwah, mwah! MWAH! Oh, and by the way, i don't like Cuddles, at all! Cuddles: Ugh, *Gets up, still dizzy from getting electrocuted before* Disco Bear, we sure missed you, old buddy! Eh, sure, and i am sure i do! *Thumbs up* Ugh! *Faints, a poop/fart sound is heard as he fell* Mr. Pickels: >:/, *Gets up* It doesn't matter, now! You isn't supposed to fear me! It's my GOD YOU HAVE TO FEAR! *Suddenly, a black portal is seen above him* MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! >:D! Narrator: A HUGE hole came out from the sky and, guess who came out? *We see a huge red thing OUT from it!* It was THE DEVIL! *Suspensed Music will be playing from now on during this part!* Yes, that's right! The Devil: HM? Cuddles: Uh, are we in trouble, guys? Disco Bear: OF COURSE, we are in trouble, Cuddles! You don't see a huge red dangerous monster in town every day normally do ya? And i don't even have my gun, UGH! *Facepalms* The Devil: *Stares at Mr. Pickels who stands on his own knees* Hey, how's it going? What's up? Mr. Pickels: *Bows* Oh, my lord! I have summoned you here, and for now, i am your servant! The Devil: Hm, nah! You're worthless for me! *The Devil slaps away Mr. Pickels* Mr. Pickels: YEOW! *Flies away in the distance* WEE-HOHOHOHOOOOOI! Disco Bear: Oh, come on, guys! We have to defeat this dangerous creature right now! LET'S FIGHT! The Devil: >:), Well, i know you won't be able to do it! You would only DARE to do it, btw! Disco Bear: HERE I GO! HAH! *Attacks The Devil!* HAA-IAAH! TAKE THAT! YOU WILL DIE! *Disco Bear attempts to kill The Devil BUT the red creature is unable to feel anything at all!* The Devil: TAKE..... THIS! *Slaps Disco Bear away* Disco Bear: OOF! *Flies away, but survives as later seen!* WOOOOOOAH! Cuddles: I will do this, for my Son! ATTACK! *Cuddles also attempts to hurt The Devil!* COME ON! DIE! COME! ON! Narrator: Cuddles tried to kill The Devil because Cuddles was brave enough! The Devil: Heh, tiny people, you think i can die? Giggles: SOMEBODY! HELP! US! Ah, Anybody!?!? Stan: Somebody called for help? *Sammy and Stan Marsh from South Park came, Stan is a blue dog btw in this version!* Narrator: Luckily, out of nowhere, Sammy and Stan Marsh came! The Devil: -_- *Sarcastic:* Oh no! It's Sammy and Stan Marsh! I am scared! *Zaps Sammy and Stan away, they MIGHT be alive!* Narrator: And, unfortunately, Sammy and Stan couldn't do anything! The Devil: You see, animals! NOBODY, can defeat me! I got the power of Toothy's magical burritos! It's true! Toothy: :O... *Camera zooms in on his face, he HEARD what The Devil just said!* >:(! *Toothy then does some scary, demonic sounds, a little creepy and demonic! And it gets more red on the screen, and then Toothy suddenly jumps at The Devil's face of anger and runs around it!* Narrator: Toothy was VERY ANGRY! Toothy beated up The Devil VERY much that he became powerful! The Devil: OH NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YAAAAH! I'm..... Gonna Die! *The Devil faints, have died!* Narrator: The Devil FINALLY died, and for some reason, he flew up to heaven. So Jesus later could punish The Devil, along with God! God will punish The Devil too, yes! *The Devil then flies up to heaven!* *And yes, as the fight is over, the suspensed music ended!* Cuddles: Well, guys! It's looking like everything isn't strange anymore, back to normal! *Lighter music for a happy ending is playing instead! I should end with ! during * Btw?* Giggles: Yes, uh, but guys? How should we get out of this place now? Hm? *The camera zooms in to a small plane, is it airplane then?* Disco Bear: Look guys, Mr. Pickels have an airplane over there! *Points at the airplane* With that one, we can find a new home on the way! And then, i can get my own kitty cat that i can pet with, or something else, since that's the joke and people may find this joke to be funny? *Everybody is suddenly inside the airplane, it is flying, or starting to meanwhile narrating* Narrator: And then, everybody was inside the airplane, preparing to fly to a brand new home! And they took off! *The airplane flies away now!* And that's the end of this chapter of the story! The End! Disco Bear: *Only heard inside the airplane* Hey guys, let's sing! *Sings* I'm Bad! I'm Bad! Toothy: No, wait! Let's sing my song! Ahem! *Sings* Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows! Everybody Else: NO! NOT THAT ONE!!! AAAAAAAH! *THE END! The End of Part 6 and this entire chapter! Eh yes!* Category:Blog posts